


Two halves

by lalois



Series: Just a matter of Chocolate [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Chocolate Sauce, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Sex and Chocolate, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Chocolate porn. Yeah.





	Two halves

**Author's Note:**

> A missing moment taking place before the epilogue of the OS Just a matter of Chocolate (inspired by Ohkura’s confession on Valentine’s day at Janiben)

_"... Wasn't it just our usual teasing, Ryochan?_ " Ohkura asks, and Ryo laughs. They both laugh. And they kiss.

_"You taste like chocolate_ ," the drummer says, on his lover's mouth.  
 

_"Really?_ " Ryo pouts, ironical.

_"Yeah. Bitter,_ " Ohkura says, pecking Ryo on the lips, " _and amazing,_ " he goes on, after another peck.  
 

Ryo grins, pretty amused with himself. He takes another cupcake from the tray, opens it in two halves and eats both, one after another, making sure Ohkura's eyes miss none of the movements of his tongue, whenever he licks generously the melting core of the cake.  
 

" _How 'bout you make me taste it?"_

_"Nope_ ," Ryo muses. " _Your chocolate is mine, you know?"_

_"Mmh, I see_..." Ohkura replies, in a collected voice. His eyes are still locked with Ryo's while his hand stretches out, trying to reach for another cupcake on the tray; Ryo intercepts him though, blocking his wrist mid-air with his strong grip.  
 

_"Told ya it's mine. What you gave me, it's all mine_ ," Ryo murmurs.  
 

_"I see_ ," Ohkura murmurs in reply. He bends to kiss Ryo again, and the latter does not pull away from the long make-out that follows, hands threading into each other's hair and napes until the dark chocolate scent is not lingering anymore on their mouths, and the drummer sighs.

_"I want one_ ," he says in a very low and very sexy low key voice, his dark orbs both endearing and filled with thick lust, and Ryo knows it too well.  
 

He grins and relinquishes himself from the drummer's embrace, takes the tray with him and disappear into his own room with one last defiant look. Much to Ohkura's open frown.  
 

When he's left alone, the drummer chuckles and shakes his head, because if it's the war of chocolate that Ryo wants, he'll have it.  
 

When he appears on the threshold of Ryo's bedroom, the latter's waiting for him on the mattress; he's sitting cross-legged and cross-armed with the tray of cupcakes in front of him and resembles a proud samurai, and Ohkura cannot help but laugh tenderly at what he's seeing.  
 

_"Ryochan... what's with that pose?"_

_"Well, if you wanna have these, you'll have to go through me. Literally_ ," Ryo replies, pouting slightly. There's an adorable frown adorning his eyebrows, something so genuine and pure that Ohkura cannot avoid keeping laughing softly.  
 

_"Where has he gone?"_

_"Who?"_

_"The cool guy I fell for and confessed to."_

_"... gone with the wind?"_

Ohkura cracks up for real this time, and he's almost about to drop the bowl he's brought with him from the kitchen.

" _Hey, you... what's with that thing?_ " Ryo enquires.

" _Well... if I'll have to fight for my chocolate, then let it be a fight with chocolate,_ " he states matter-of-factly, much to Ryo's roar of laughter.  
 

" _You didn't even wanna chocolate to start with!_ " Ryo growls, pretty bemused.

" _But if it's something you seem to protect this dearly, you makes me wanna have it no matter what, you know,_ " the drummer retorts.

_"You're a wicked bitch_ ," Ryo hisses, his eyes filled with glee.

" _Yeah, of course_ ," Ohkura nods with a light furrow. He takes a few steps inside and then plops on the mattress, sitting carefully on a corner, while Ryo takes another cupcake and bites half of it. It's almost obscene, the way he's devouring the soft dough before Ohkura's eyes, and they both know that.  
 

" _You're no less bitch than me, anyway_ ," Ohkura warns him.

" _Sure, I was a cute little boy once. But then, I learned from the best_ ," Ryo shrugs, before eating what's left of the chocolate cake.  
 

Ohkura tries his best not to flash him his mandatory sweet smile, but cannot help it.

_"I like it, you know_ ," the drummer slowly says. " _When it's like this between us, I like it so much_ ," he adds, his soft gaze piercing Ryo's, who eventually puts the tray aside and holds out one hand that Ohkura gracefully accepts. In a second's time, he's sitting on Ryo's lap, trailing kisses down the guitarist's throat, though never leaving his grip on the bowl by his side.  
 

" _How about you let me see what you can do with that bowl of dark chocolate?"_  Ryo proposes.

_"Mh, I'm afraid I can't_ ," the other hums, brushing his nose against Ryo's jawline.  
 

_"Why not?"_

_"You should be stripped before I'd start anything out,_ " Ohkura murmurs.

" _Mmh... sure, that's a big deal indeed..._ " Ryo teases.

" _And, completely stripped, I mean. Because I don't think I'll have time for the laundry tomorrow morning..._ "  
 

Ryo's mute reply takes the shape of skilled fingers sliding curiously into the hem of the back of Ohkura's hoodie, and the sound of a very faint hiss escaping the drummer's plump lips.

_"Quite self-confident you are, to think you'll be doing the laundry tomorrow morning, you know...,_ " Ryo giggles, and then he takes the sweatshirt off Ohkura's body, who doesn't seem to care too much, and tries mirroring the very same thing, instead.  
 

Ryo claims one more heated kiss before allowing the drummer's long fingers on his clothes, finally. It's hot, Ohkura's fairly white naked skin, hot just like the deep brown thick sauce the younger man drops on Ryo's left shoulder. It's a slow and thin stream ending up in rivulets down Ryo's left side, his stomach and thigh. A few droplets land also on his chest, and they're the first that Ohkura chooses licking away.

He's suckling softly at the slightly tanned skin, and when he's done with the chocolate he's poured, Ryo suddenly knocks him over the bed, panting hard.  
 

He wants his mouth, he wants him to gape being unable to breath, because of their liplock; they're soon glued together, rubbing so wildly against each other that he feels completely dizzy already, even when they're just started. Ohkura grabs his hips and they roll over, kissing again until the drummer pulls away and sits up, straddling Ryo quite proudly.  
 

His fingers take a full dip on the bowl behind them; he starts painting Ryo's chest and abdomen with chocolate, writing unreadable kanjis all over with his tips, and Ryo's gaze is soft and deep, stuck on Ohkura's concentrated frown and his slightly parted lips. He suddenly takes one of the drummer's hand and brings it to his own lips, sucking at those fingertips, licking teasingly at the knuckles dirty with chocolate.

It's all that Ohkura needed, and he's on Ryo's mouth again while his free hand strokes the hardness between Ryo's legs.  
 

_"Your cupcake... I want that..._ " he murmurs on Ryo's sultry lips, who can barely giggle at his drummer's open provocation.

_"Idiot,_ " he replies, before getting shut up by bolder caresses.  
 

Those hands know it all, after all, so he lets the long fingers spread his legs and Ohkura's face abandons him for settling inbetween. It doesn't take long before Ryo cries out his pleasure quite softly, clenching at the drummer's messy hair which, ironically enough, is of some milk chocolate brown shade.  
 

_"... Want me to ride you?_ " Ohkura asks between an avalanche of kisses, hickeys and whatever else he feels like leaving on Ryo's skin, once his mouth's again on Ryo's throat.

_"Nope, I want you inside_ ," Ryo replies, his thumb wiping away some congealing streak of chocolate from Ohkura's cheek.  
 

" _But-"_

_"Butt!"_  Ryo mocks him as the drummer taught him before, groping said guy's buttcheeks, " _You confessed, Tatsu, and you even granted me the stupid chocolate I stubbornly asked for and even more... so I want you inside. I need to feel you hard,_ " he concludes, deep ebony eyes piercing dark chocolate ones.  
 

He needn't add anything else, and they both know that.

It's their give and take, and Ohkura bends to meet delicately Ryo's lips, while the bowl of sauce is left aside.

They seek each other's hands, they can't let go anymore.  
 

Streaks of dark sauce taint the connected skin so that it gives out the fragrance of chocolate anyway, the friction of their tensed up bodies; it's a slow and passionate intertwining, the lovemaking they lose each other into.  
 

It's a name that Ohkura pronounces almost choking, shaking uncontrollably; it's the reason why Ryo chose playing the brat role for once, because it's not a matter of pride nor shame for the way they feel. Because what's important is reaching each other, always.  
 

When the lust is all gone, and Ohkura is laying exhausted on Ryo's body, the guitarist drums his fingertips on the large back until they thread into Ohkura's nape.

Ryo murmurs a few words, then, low enough for only Ohkura's keen senses to grasp, and he smiles, and shift aside to snuggle closer.  
 

_"Is there any chocolate left?_ " Ryo asks then, much to the drummer's open amusement.

_"I guess... yeah_ ," Ohkura replies, cracking one eye open to check on the bowl beside his legs, and then closing his lids again. " _... Still hungry? Your cupcakes down there are also unscathed, you know... I'm a good boy after all..."_

Ryo giggles, touching the sweet sauce residuals left on Ohkura's shoulder. Because when they tangled up, what was Ryo's became also Ohkura's.

_"Pretty tasty of you, yeah,"_  Ryo says, sitting up to locate the bowl and pick it up.  
 

He dips a finger into the chocolate and uses the sauce to write his own name and the grammar symbol for possession on Ohkura's naked large back, who murmurs something incoherent in reply, quite groggy with sleep already.

Ryo laughs, taking a look at his work.  
 

" _A Valentine masterpiece, you are now_ ," he tweets, whistling his approval.

He retrieves his mobile from the nightstand and takes a picture.

_"Hey!_ " Ohkura groans, sounding worried.

_"Shhht,_ " Ryo reassures him with a kiss on the cheek. " _I'll keep that for my bad moments only, I swear."_

_"Well then, but you have to promise me Maruchan won't ever see that. Yokoyama-kun neither_ ," the drummer whines.

_"I'm taking note_ ," Ryo mocks him.

_"Shochan is fine, but only if Shibuyan's not around, please..._ " Ohkura rambles, pretty sleepy again.

Ryo laughs again, puts the mobile back on the nightstand and lays down on the bed, pulling the drummer to him.  
 

_"Hey you, wanna know a secret?_ " he whispers, mellow, at the drummer.

" _Sure. Always."_

_"I don't like chocolate, to tell the truth..._  " Ryo giggles.

" _... it's no secret at all, Ryochan_ ," the drummer groans patiently.  
 

_"Yeah but, you know, you smell so nice after you got smeared with the sauce we made together...,_ " he confesses, kissing Ohkura's nose.

_"Same,_ " the drummer replies, keeping his eyes closed. " _And you're so freakin' cute, Ryochan, darn..."_

Ryo laughs again.

_"... Ryochan?"_

_"Mh?"_

_"Maybe it wasn't written with chocolate before, but it's like that anyway, you know?"_

Ryo says nothing, this time, feeling a sudden lump in his throat. He chooses nuzzling his nose against Ohkura's cheek instead, placing his palm on the reassuring love handles of the only one who's been able to have him become a chocolate addict for a day. Or maybe even more.

And that's more than something, he reckons, closing his lids and whispering renewed words of adoration on a certain someone's forehead.


End file.
